piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle Fairchild
|voiced by = |enemies = Julia Cooper Rita Finucci |galactic identity=Galactic Princess |eye color = Light Blue |hair color = Bright Pink |age = 14 |aliases = Mimi (named by her adoptive father) Meesh (by her best friends) |gender = female |first episode = First Impressions (Origins - Part 1) |latest episode = Coffee Girl |love interest = William Bradley |occupation= Student Galactic Hero |species=Human }} is one of the main protagonist of PINY Institute of New York. Michelle is a student at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York in New York. In "Cosmania", she and William Bradley became Galactic heroes. Personality She is a kind, impulsive, and creative 14-year old designer, and the new girl at PINY. She is a part of the Indie Girls team. Michelle is a girl of humble origins and possesses a great talent for design and fashion. She has always dreamed of being able to create her own brand of clothing and now she has become a PINY student, her dream could come true. Her creativity and perseverance will certainly be key to achieving her dreams. She is quite friendly and speaks for her human rights. Let's say, Julia Cooper wouldn't get in her way for being well... Michelle Fairchild has two roommates, Tasha and Lilith, who are also her best friends in the school. They hang out together and support each other. Michelle points out where she's gone wrong. An example is shown in the episode Hire Me. Michelle was part of a TV show hosted by Annie Summers but she finally realized having the job was a big mistake as in Secret-Non-Admirer she publishes a picture of Julia and didn't own up to it because she was scared of losing her scholarship. Michelle also has a huge crush on Will. Michelle is sweet and determined. She will stop at nothing when she has her mind set to get whatever she wants! She can be stubborn at times, though. For example, in episode 26, " Who is Michelle", she is mean to her best friends because the fact that she is adopted makes her not feel like herself anymore - she feels like nobody but at the end of the episode, she manages to apologize to her friends. However, she is a very sweet person in the long run. She is also quite clumsy, especially around Julia. Appearance As Michelle Michelle has white skin, blue eyes and pink hair. She has 2 outfits like other characters. Her first outfit - She has her hair down, and she has a blue sparkly headband on her head, with a blue flower with pink in the middle. She wears a blue shirt with long sleeves, and wears a dark purple skirt, and is also wearing blue boots with white on them. Her second outfit- Her hair is more shorter, she is wearing the same blue headband, the same skirt and shoes. But, she is wearing a blue shirt with short sleeves, which has white near the top and the bottom. As Galactic Princess Galactic Princess wears a long dress with orange highlights and dotted with white spots. Her head-band and brooch is yellow with a pink centre instead of blue with a pink centre. Michelle's hair is up and wears a space helmet. This effect is because she is a space themed hero. Trivia * Michelle's Galactic Princess hair style is similar to Princess Leila from Star Wars, another galactic series. * In "Baby Pictures", Michelle finds out that she's adopted. * "Fad In" is the last episode that Michelle has her hair down, and also the last episode that she wears the blue PINY sweater. ** In "Best Blogged" Michelle changes her hair style and outfit, due to the fact she had won Best Dressed of the month. * In "Wardrobe Malfunction", she discovered that Juila is her own sister, and later in the season she finds out that they are twins. * She has feelings for Will. However, she then develops feelings for Sam. * Michelle is similar to Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, they are both protagonists in their series: ** They both like rich boys. ** Marinette and Michelle both want to become fashion designers. ** Their names both start with the letter "M" and end with "E". ** Both have blue eyes. ** Both girls are clumsy at times, especially when around their crushes. * In French, the meaning of the name Michelle is: Gift from God. * Fairchild is a common surname derived from English words for fair and the word child. Sightings es:Michelle Fairchild fr:Michelle Fairchild Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Indie Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Herald Category:Students Category:Members of Fairchild family Category:Members of Nelson family Category:Future Fashion Designers Category:Spies